Kingdom for a Heart Part I
by The Pearl Red Knight
Summary: When Haruhi's cousin Sora comes to Ouran, the two most unlikely friends suddenly become rivals! Who's gonna get the girl? Part I! Sorry I had to cut it into five parts...REVIEW, PLZ!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and any of its characters. They all belong to Bisco Hatori. THE only characters I own are Sora's gang, their parentals, and their stories. Although I wish I owned Kyoya and Mori, sadly...I do not...Gackt and Uruha from the GazettE, as well...


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Arrival

"Attention, passengers. We are now approaching 20,000 ft altitude. We should be arriving in Tokyo in, oh, about twenty minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and put up your trays. It's 70 degrees outside with partly cloudy skies. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Have a nice day, and Happy Halloween." The pilot had a pleasant voice, even over the intercom. A stewardess was walking up and down the aisle. "Your Highness, please fasten your..."

"I KNOW." Sora rolled her eyes as the older woman passed. Outside, tiny cars and tinier people were beginning to appear. Green fields and black asphalt lay below. You could even make out the pink sakura trees. Every now and then, a light blue pool sneaked its way into the Kodak moment.

Sora might have enjoyed the beautiful landscape if she wasn't so _late_. Her father had very clearly told her that the Ouran High School Superintendent would be in a morning meeting by 10:00 and it was nearing 8:30. She would have to unpack later or face her dear daddy's wrath. Riiko nudged her softly. "Soooorrrraaa, Cera won't stop taking my pillow from me!"

Sora sighed, rubbing her temples. "Riiko, we'll be landing soon. The pillow isn't necessary. And

Cera, lay off Riiko. I'm getting a massive headache."

"NO, ELAINA! THAT'S NOT YOURS!"

"NATALIA, SHUT UP!"

"I'M NOT SHUTTING UP! LET GO!"

"STOP IT!"

The twins, Natalia and Elaina, were (once again) fighting over the digital camera. Alexia folded her arms and stared out the window, desperately trying to ignore the squabbling sisters. "Elaina, Natalia. Enough." Her eyes remained locked outside.

Cera looked over Natalia's shoulders. "Wow, you're getting really good at Japanese, Alexia. Soon, you'll be able to talk a full conversation with Sora!"

Natalia agreed. "And argue with Elaina, too."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," the older twin growled quietly.

Riiko squirmed in her seat. "Ooh, I just can't wait to see Haruhi! She cut her hair and got contacts. Oh, and she's cross-dressing like her father!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What? Since when?"

"Since the school year started, and some freaks called the Host Club or whatever basically kidnapped her."

"May I ask how you know this?"

"RYOJI TOLD ME SO!"

"I see."

"Yeah, and three guys are after her: a half-French-half-Japanese, and a set of twins. OOH, I WISH THE PLANE WOULD LAND SOON!"

Alexia leaned over and pushed Riiko's tray up. The small girl smiled. "Thanks, Lexi!"

Another stewardess came over. "If you ladies do not mind, may I take your plates?" She cleaned up and walked to the back. The only steward on board was up toward the cockpit, talking low to the older stewardess.

"NATALIA, NO!"

The older twin dropped her pod and wrenched the mints out of her hand. "YOU'RE ALLERGIC, YOU TARDY!"

"DON'T CALL ME A TARDY, ELAINA!"

"Sora, hurry and make this plane land!"

"Riiko, stop biting your teddy bear's ear."

"But, Alexia!"

Sora groaned. How could her father send her to Japan with all of her closest friends? Sure, they would be staying for two weeks, but still...she believed all hell would break lose if Haruhi invited them to stay longer. Sora would probably have to commit suicide.

Better yet, murder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, guys. First Ouran fanfic, and so far, some of the criticism at school with the written version is very good. However, my school has some problems (coughcough) and I need a few writers' opinions.

A few keypoints I'd like to make. Flames **not welcome**. Everyone has their own point to make, but "constructive criticism" is so much better than flat-out telling someone they stink at writing. Secondly, I am in school, and the updates may come soon or really late. I get bored in BCIS (typing class) and we have nothing to do sometimes, so I may update during school hours. Hee hee hee...and thirdly, I usually say weird things like NYAPPY!!! or Bai Bai!! or other sayings. NYAPPY is from An Cafe (a Jrock band), and TOTALLY NOT MY OWN SAYING!!! If you're all ??? go look them up on Youtube. I strongly suggest _Smile Ichiban Ii Onna_ or _Ryusei Rocket._ NYAPPY!!!


	3. Chapter 1: A Normal Day at Ouran

Chapter 1: A "Normal" Day At Ouran

Sounds of laughter and joy filled the air as the Ouran High School students swarmed the halls. Halloween was one of the biggest events, and everyone had their job to do. The teachers were in charge of sponsors and guest for the Halloween Bash. The seniors were to decorate as lavishly as humanly possible. The juniors were responsible for the festival booths. The first years were running the haunted house. The ball would be held the day before, while the festival was on Halloween night.

Haruhi found it quite annoying. The Host Club was taking their antics to the extreme. Every day, the customers would try their hardest to frighten their designated host (although no one could ever hope to scare Kyoya). Usually, it was Tamaki who ran out the door, yelling in terror, and one of the girls chasing after him with apologies. Haruhi's customers gave up after a rather frightening experience involving a toad and a hook, when Mori was almost forced to rip Haruhi out from the shuddering Tamaki's arms.

As she looked around, watching the hosts "at work," it once again occurred to her how strange it was to be there. Actually, if it wasn't for that one day, she may have never known these men! She, in her clumsiness, had knocked over a 8 million yen vase (which was ugly, anyway) while trying to escape the Third Music Room. They had proceeded to force Haruhi to become their lapdog, but later they learned she was, in fact, a girl! Now, she had been in the club for several months, and it really hadn't changed much.

There were six men other than her in the Host Club: Tamaki Suou, an overly affectionate junior with blond hair, violet eyes, and, much to her dismay, Haruhi's disillusioned "father"; Kyoya Ootori, a quiet, scheming junior with jet black hair, grey eyes, and a business approach to almost everything in life; Mistukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey-senpai, a loli-shota senior with blond hair, wide golden eyes, and a sweet tooth to match any living person; Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a. Mori-senpai, a silent but caring senior with black spiky hair, dark grey eyes, and protector yet cousin of Honey; and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, redheaded devils-in-disguise, with amber eyes and tricks up their sleeves. The twins were the only ones in the same class as Haruhi, a fact they constantly held over Tamaki's head.

* * *

Time flew by, and it was finally time for the customers to leave. Suddenly, two arms snaked around Haruhi. She held in a groan and smiled at her customers. "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye, Haruhi-kun!"

"Be careful!" 

"Don't be absent tomorrow!" 

She felt two cheeks rub against her own. Hikaru, the older of the twins, snickered. "Did they scare you today, Haruhi?" 

Haruhi picked up the remaining teacups. "No, but what about you two?" 

Kaoru grinned wickedly. "**We **did the scaring today. Lots of horrid moaning and fake blood." The twins usually snuck their Brotherly Love act in-between the pranks. 

"And that sweet Yuki girl?" 

"Oh, she overdosed on us quickly." 

She sighed. "Of course."

"Haruhiiiii!" Tamaki flung his arms around Haruhi. "Oh, my dear sweet daughter! Did those evil doppelgangers ruin your precious face?" He wiped her cheeks with the cuff of his sleeve. 

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey came rushing over, his stuffed rabbit clutched in his arms. "Bun-Bun and I were wondering if you're going to the festival!" Mori was a step behind his cousin. "Oh, and Takashi wants to know, too!" Out of all the hosts, Mori's first name was spoken by Honey, and vice versa.

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Sorry, Honey-senpai, but I really don't like Halloween. I stopped trick-or-treating when I was five." When Honey's eyes began to glisten with tears, Haruhi hastily added, "But I'll go only if you guys agree on one condition."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "..."

"And what's that?" Hikaru asked, plopping down on the sofa, a wary look on his and Kaoru's faces. If she asked them to lay off with the tricks instead of the treats, Hikaru would be forced to ignore her.

"My cousin and her friends are coming to town, and it would be...nice of you guys to host them. Well, just being nice is good"

"Is your cousin, by any chance, transferring to Ouran next Monday?" Kyoya asked, the computer glare on his glasses menacing. He typed regularly after Host Club hours. _Probably trying to think of ways to raise my debt, _Haruhi thought wryly.

"Yes, she is."

"Then I suppose we have no choice. She's meeting with the superintendent next week."

Tamaki practically screamed. "You mean to say that **my****father** is meeting with a new student? Haruhi, is your cousin a commoner as well?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen her since I was really young and I always wrote her, but she never really talked about her family."

Tamaki hollered in joy. "That makes her my niece!"

"Senpai, if you call her that, she will beat you."

The King receded to a corner to pout. Honey looked excited. "What's her name, Haru-chan?"

"Sora. Sora Mikage."

Hikaru dropped the glass of water Kaoru handed him. "Sora Mikage? As in _the_ Mikage family? Royal family of Genova?"

Kaoru gasped. "They're elite in Japan, and like Hikaru said, royalty in Italy!"

Kyoya smirked. "I've located her record." Everyone gathered at his shoulder. "She'll be a second year at Ouran, she was top of her class in her city, and she's heiress to the throne. Why is it your cousin doesn't support you, _Haruhi_?" The men paled at the coldness in Kyoya's voice and backed against the wall. 

Haruhi leaned over to peer at the computer screen. "Because she lives in Italy. We're only related by marriage. My father says if they wanted to support us, they would've. But I refused, as did Sora's stepmother. My uncle later divorced her because she hurt Sora emotionally."

Kyoya still didn't look convinced. Honey ventured forward, the bravest of the bunch. Even Mori stayed back; he sensed that Mitsukuni would be able to handle the situation.

"Haru-chan, if your father doesn't get support from them, then why is she coming to Japan?"

"The press was having a field day with Sora about some stupid matters. I can't remember. He didn't want her to suffer any longer, so he's moving her here."

Suddenly, Tamaki bounded forward. "Mother! I want pictures of my niece immediately! And all her charming friends!"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Tono, if Sora's a second year, that means you and Kyoya-senpai will have to deal with her."

Tamaki smiled widely. "Mother, did you hear that! OH, I'M SO EXCITED!" He snapped his fingers. "A plan!"

The twins and Honey pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"When Sora and her friends arrive, we greet them, then take them on a tour of Tokyo! While Mother's doing research...Hikaru and Kaoru, acquire a fine dress for Haruhi on the double!" The twins left the room. "Mori-senpai, arrange for bodyguards. I do not want my daughter or niece harassed tomorrow!" Mori patted Honey's head before leaving. "Honey-senpai, have snacks, lunches and desserts ready for tomorrow!" Honey grinned and rushed after Mori. "Haruhi, how many will there be?"

"Um, senpai, there's no need to do any of this..."

"A father will do anything for his daughter!"

"Senpai, sometimes I wonder...there'll be six or them, including Sora."

"Excellent! Mother, have you found something on our precious niece?"

Kyoya smirked. _Our_? "Yes, I believe so." He typed a few words in. "Would you care to look? And Haruhi, you **will** be going to the Halloween festival, or your debt will rise further more."


	4. Chapter 2: The Baka King

Chapter 2: The Baka King

Tamaki dragged Haruhi to the computer. "Which one is it?" He read the profiles out loud. 

"Mikage, Sora. Age 17. Dark brown hair, forest green eyes. 5'5"."

("MY DARLING NIECE!")

("Enough, Senpai.")

"Chinibe, Riiko. Age 18. Chestnut hair, blue eyes. 4'10"."

"Romanov, Cera. Age 18. Silver blond hair, light blue eyes. 5'7"."

("HER HAIR SOUNDS SO PRETTY!")

("Senpai, stop it.")

"Capo, Elaina. Age 17. Dirty blond hair, brown eyes. 5'3"."

"Capo, Natalia. Age 17. Strawberry blond hair, brown eyes. 5'3"."

("OOH, A SET OF TWINS!")

("Tamaki, enough.")

("BUT MOTHERRRRRR!")

"Spinelli, Alexia. Age 18. Auburn hair, black eyes. 5'9"."

"Haruhi, these people sound so...BEAUTIFUL! Mother, do you have a picture of my niece?"

Kyoya pulled up a separate page. "Yes. These were hard to obtain, so do not screw it up...Father."

Tamaki gasped when he saw Sora's picture. "She's very pretty, just like my daughter Haruhi!" He began to swing Haruhi around. "Oh, I cannot simply wait here! We must hurry home and sleep, for come tomorrow morning, my niece will finally set eyes on Tokyo and her uncle and aunt!"

Once more, Kyoya smirked. _Aunt? Tamaki, you baka._

Haruhi had had enough. "Tamaki-senpai, put me down!" It was useless to call out for Kyoya, so she was startled to feel arms gently remove her from Tamaki. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

He grunted. Honey was bouncing up and down with excitement behind him. "Haru-chan, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan! Takashi and I want to see her!" Kyoya moved aside and allowed them to look. "Ooh, Takashi, she's so cute! Kawaii!"

Haruhi glanced up to smile at Honey when her eyes fell on Mori.

He was gazing at the computer screen, a pink blush slowly creeping its way across his cheeks. Haruhi was stunned. Did Mori have an slight crush on Sora, merely by looking at her picture? Quickly, she scanned the other hosts' faces. Tamaki was admiring his "niece," Honey was simply gushing over the young-looking Riiko, and Kyoya was, as usual, indifferent. No, wait. Was it just her, or were Kyoya's eyes snapped onto Sora's picture as well, and every now and then, flickered back to Mori? 

No. It was probably just her imagination. Kyoya wasn't cold all the time, but he never truly showed affection towards...anything. And Mori was impassive. Maybe she really was exaggerating things in her mind. No way would the two quiet hosts ever...

"Takashi, are you blushing?"

The group looked over at Mori, but by now he'd turned away, walking to the door. The door that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to open with a delicate-looking dress in their hands.

* * *

Honey was barely closing the limo door when Mori spoke up.

"Mitsukuni," he said quietly. "They must not know."

"Which ones, Takashi?" Honey replied, as Mori fastened his seatbelt. "I think Haru-chan already suspects you."

"But the others must not hear of this." He gazed out the window, deep in thought.

"How come they can't know? It would be so adorable if you liked her."

Mori remained silent.

"And just think: the royal family of Genova! What would your mother say? And Tama-chan would be furious, because he may be just as protective of Sora-chan as he is of Haru-chan. Kyo-chan was looking at her, too, Takashi, so I think you may be right not to.." Honey continued to babble on about Kyoya and Tamaki.

Mori whipped his head around. Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King (according to Haruhi), crushing on a girl? More importantly, the same girl Mori was beginning to fall for?

* * *

Kyoya typed fast on his laptop. If Tamaki insisted on leaving for Sora's hotel before noon on Saturday, then Kyoya would have to sleep earlier, or risk Sora and her friends turning nasty towards him. The Shadow King had low blood pressure in the morning, so if one were to wake him before noon, one would probably wake up dead, the most horrible fate and oxymoron.

_Sora Mikage. Princess of Genova. Eligible bachelorette._

He smirked. Since when did he ever wake up early for anyone, let alone a girl he'd never met. Kyoya had seen the way Mori was looking at Sora, and had studied her face harder. What could the stoic warrior see in this girl? She was more than likely a regular pampered brat. But Takashi Morinozuka never showed any interest in the flighty princesses during the Host Club. If Kyoya was correct in his assumption (and he was never wrong), what was in this girl that could possibly attract someone as impassive as Mori?

A knock on his door tore his eyes from the screen. Who was up at this ungodly hour? Possibly one of the maids, who were just strange in that manner. "You may enter."

Tamaki flung the door wide open. "Mother, Haruhi told Sora we were coming!" he whined. "And now Sora may or may not let me in her hotel! Icannotbebarredfrommydarlingnieceshotel! OH, WHAT SHALL WE DO!"

Kyoya readjusted his glasses. "Well, first you can explain why you're here at two in the morning and who let you into my"

"YOU GAVE ME A SPARE KEY ONCE AND I REMEMBERED IT WHEN WE HAD ALREADY LEFT AND MY DRIVER WAS AWAKE WATCHING GOD-KNOWS-WHAT AND HE DROVE ME OVER HERE AND I WAS RINGING THE DOORBELL FOR FIVE MINUTES BEFORE ONE OF THE MAIDS CAME RUSHING TO THE DOOR AND I COULDN'T SEE IN THE DARK AND ALMOST KILLED MYSELF ON THE STAIRS AND...KYOYA I WANNA SEE MY NIECE!"

The Shadow King rubbed his temples. Tamaki would be the death of him one day if he continued his incessant screeching. "Tamaki, first off, calm down. You're starting to hyperventilate. Inhale and exhale slowly. Secondly, I highly doubt Sora neither knows nor cares who you are. Thirdly, I want my spare key back." If it kept Tamaki from rushing into the mansion at night, then he wouldn't allow him the opportunity. 

"BUT MOTHER!"

"Is very tired right now, and if you want me to go along tomorrow in a friendly mood, you'll leave at once."

Tamaki pouted. "Fine, but if we are barred from visiting"

"You never said 'we.' You said yourself. **We** have nothing to worry about. **You** do."

"KYOYA!"

"Go."

Scowling slightly, Tamaki stomped out of the room. Kyoya leaned over and wrote down a note to apologize to Tamaki's driver for the young Suou's behavior.

* * *

Haruhi examined herself in the mirror. Her short brown hair was clipped back with barrettes, and her large brown doe eyes were angry. She didn't understand why Tamaki had ordered her to wear a dress, but she supposed she had to keep Tamaki happy, for Sora's sake and future.

It wasn't too bad looking: a pale yellow, knee-high, off the shoulder, with a ribbon around her waist. A trim of gold lined the hem of it. The shoes, however, had to go. Kaoru, taking pity on Haruhi when she first walked around in Hikaru's choice of shoes (white high heels), dropped off white ballerina flats, in case she wanted to wear something a little less sophisticated.

Suddenly, Ranka, her cross-dressing father, yelled in delight. "Those handsome boys from the Host Club are here, Haruhi! Tell Sora-chan I said hello!"

Haruhi grimaced. Her father had insisted that Sora stay with them, but after learning that they lived in an apartment, Sora politely declined the offer. "I will, Dad. Oh, and Dad...stop berating Tamaki with emails from work about how idiotic he is and doesn't deserve to be president of the Host Club. He gets so terrified and worried for your sanity, even I try to comfort him. So quit it."

Ranka smiled hugely. "Sure, sure! Tell Sora she's welcome for dinner anytime!"

"Sure thing, Dad."


	5. Chapter 3: Sora's Gang

Chapter 3: Sora's Gang

At precisely 9 am, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of the Park Hyatt hotel. Riiko and Alexia had gone downstairs for their morning cappuccinos when a group of men and a single girl walked through the entrance, followed by three suited men. "Welcome!" said the receptionist behind the grand front desk. "How may we be of service? Do you have a reservation?"

The taller blond exclaimed, "I have come to see my niece for the first time!" Both of the twins snickered loudly. "What suite is she staying in!"

The only girl pushed the tall blond out of the way. "Sorry about him. A family member of mine is staying here. Sora Mikage."

Alexia and Riiko exchanged looks. "Lexi, who are these people?" asked Riiko, checking her reflection in a spoon. Short, chestnut hair. A round face. Perfect. Her cute violet sun dress only accented that perfection.

Alexia shrugged, taking a small sip of her tea. Her shoulder-length straight auburn hair was behind her ears. Wearing comfortable khakis and a white polo, she really didn't accent the princess look. "I'm not sure, but we should warn Sora. I don't like the sound of that blond one."

Quietly, Riiko set down her cup. Alexia slipped off the couches and strolled to the elevators. Riiko cautiously approached the group. They were all rather tall, except for one tiny male, the shorter blond, who clutched a pink rabbit in his arms. Riiko looked down at her own teddy bear and smiled. "Hello."

Half of the group jumped in surprise.

* * *

Riiko gave a small smile. "I'm Riiko Chinibe. If I may be so kind as to ask what you want with the Princess?" Right off the bat, the hosts knew she was from some area of Japan.

The brunette with glasses spoke first. "We wish to escort...Miss Mikage around Tokyo." He gently nudged the only girl forward. "This is her cousin, Haruhi."

Immediately, Riiko recognized the girl as the one that cross-dressed. "Oh, you're Haruhi Fujioka. I've seen a lot of pictures of you from Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you." She did a small curtsy. The small blond boy giggled. "And you all must be the Host Club. It's great that you want to give her a tour; I was born in Northern Japan, in a tiny village, so I really don't know Tokyo that well."

The small boy nodded. "Yes, we are, Riiko-chan. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or just Honey." He held up his bunny. "And this is Bun-Bun."

Riiko giggled. "This is Paw-Paw," she said, indicating her bear.

The tallest one grunted. "Takashi Morinozuka. Mori."

The other brunette adjusted his glasses. "Kyoya Ootori."

Riiko softly gasped. "I've heard of you. You're the third Ootori son. In Italy, your father's empire is pretty large. The Italian government firmly stands behind you as heir 100. Except Sora doesn't exactly support the government, so she wouldn't know about you."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

The twins raised their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," they said in unison. "We're the Hitachiin brothers!"

"Hikaru.."

"..And Kaoru!"

The tall blond bowed and magically pulled a rose out of thin air. "Tamaki Suou, my princess."

A hand smacked him on the side of the head. "Tono, don't be perverted," Hikaru growled.

"Yes, or we'll get kicked out," agreed Kaoru.

"So this is Haruhi's entourage. Not too intelligent, eh Riiko?"

A slight, silver-blond haired girl came walking up to the group, arms crossed. She had her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs across her forehead. She wore a brown tank top over a blue shirt with a short jean skirt. Tan sandals with small gems adorned her feet. Her face was porcelain, and it wore an amused look. "So you guys are the infamous Ouran High School Host Club." She laughed. Her Russian accent disappeared ages ago, thanks to all the traveling her parents did."Cera Romanov, duchess of"

Out of nowhere, Umehito Nekozawa morphed into being. As usual, the Black Magic Club president wore his black robe and wig over his blond hair. Disregarding the fact that he hated light, he goggled at Cera. "You're a Romanov?" 

Cera nodded. "Aye. The Duchess of St. Petersburg."

Nekozawa coughed. "I'm Umehito Nekozawa, your 3rd cousin. You may remember my younger sister Kirimi."

Once again, Cera nodded. "I do. Yet I've never heard of you."

Struggling to keep the conversation flowing, Nekozawa stammered. "B-b-but surely you know of the 'princely son,' born under-"

Cera turned back to the large group, causing Nekozawa to fall upon the floor. "Anyway, if you're looking for Sora, she's out by the pool. Compared to Italy, it's rather warm out. _Ciao._" She strode away towards the reception desk. After she left, Nekozawa disappeared, as suddenly as he had appeared.

Haruhi was the first to recover from Cera's abrupt departure. "Um, so should we go out to the pool, then? I think we can persuade them to come with us if she's liking the weather."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. Riiko grasped Honey's hand. "Off to the pool we shall go!" She led him towards a set of double doors leading to the hotel courtyard. Mori was a step behind them. 

Hikaru sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if Mori-senpai overdoes it."

Haruhi shook her head. "Mori-senpai never overdoes things. He just feels very protective of Honey-senpai. Come on, we need to catch them."

Kaoru touched his brother's shoulder. "Leave it," he whispered as Hikaru opened his mouth to say something.

The older twin scowled and slouched off after Haruhi and Tamaki, who was yelling, "Don't worry, my darling niece! UNCLE TAMAKI'S COMING!"

Kyoya trailed behind, rather amused by the entire situation.

* * *

The courtyard was beautiful. Marble arches and wooden benches were scattered here and there. Stone columns rose against the walls. Rose bushes and gardens were in abundance. Just beyond the last arch, they could see a gigantic pool area with three girls swimming.

The two girls by the ends were obviously the twins, but if you judged it by the hair color, they looked different. One day, Elaina was mortified to be called Natalia accidentally by one of her maids. This sparked a feud between the two and had lasted for over two years. In the end, Elaina dyed her hair from strawberry blond to dirty blond. But the two girls never ceased their constant bickering.

With this said, one can imagine how shocked Hikaru and Kaoru were when they heard them fighting in the water.

"Natalia, don't be idiotic. What would Father say if he saw us arguing over a stupid bed?"

"It's not a stupid bed, Elaina! What if I were to sleep on it for...a week and you have it for a week? Sharing is caring, right?"

"Oh, I am **not **sharing a bed with the likes of you!"

"And you're the one telling me to be reasonable."

Elaina pulled herself up from the ladder, her red bikini dripping with water. She put her wet hair back into a bun and snatched up a fluffy pink towel. "You know, I would love this world without you in it. If only I didn't have you!"

Natalia marched up the stairs; her bikini was black with polka dots. She threw back her hair, challenging her sister. "If _you _didn't have _me_!"

"If I didn't have you!"

"Well, how about if _I _didn't have _you_!"

"My career's in the arts," Elaina said fiercely. "Don't try to one-up me, sister dear. I am an actress!"

"I can't believe you're being like this!"

"Stuck with you for 17 years!"

"Oh, dear, it's learned to count."

"If I had a good lawyer, I would've split 16 years ago, concentrating on my acting career."

"Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh, where do you usually go!"

"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"

"I'm so tired of your nagging!"

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!"

"SHUT UP." A cold voice floated from the chairs near the pool. Sora was lying on her back, sunglasses on, with a periwinkle blue bikini on. Her long, dark brown wavy hair fanned out from underneath her, giving the illusion that she was underwater. She appeared to be tanning herself. "Will you guys quit it? This pool is huge. Go to your separate corners or something."

Riiko called out, "SORA! Haruhi's here!"

Slowly sitting up, Sora removed her sunglasses. Forest green eyes stared back at the group of men and Haruhi. Riiko took a seat by the table, relaxing. A young woman sat by her. She had auburn hair and wore sunglasses, giving her a relaxed look as well. If Haruhi guessed right, this was Alexia, the quiet one. The female counterpart of Mori.

It suddenly occurred to her that Sora's gang were the exact female counterparts of the Host Club men. All except Sora and Cera, considered to be the "sexy" members, according to local newspapers from Genova that Kyoya dug up. The others were obvious. Both Sora and Cera could be cold and distant, but that only happened when they were annoyed by someone. In all actuality, Sora was a very pleasant person to be around. Speaking of Sora...

Tamaki, in his ignorance, went stampeding to Sora's side. Alexia stood and moved him away from the princess, causing the king to fall straight into the pool. Sora beamed up at Alexia. "Thanks, Lexi."

She stood, peering into the water. "So you're my supposed uncle, correct?"

Tamaki jumped out of the pool. "YES, MY SWEET NIECE!"

Sora grinned. "Alright. That's cool, I guess."

The Host Club stared in astonishment.


	6. Chapter 4: Tokyo Thrilling Tour

Chapter 4: Tokyo Thrilling Tour

Sora held up a hand. "Name's Sora Mikage, princess of Genova, and you must be that Host Club we've been hearing so **little **about." She threw a meaningful look at Haruhi.

Hikaru rushed to Haruhi's aid. "And the same goes for you. We found out about **you **yesterday afternoon. Where have you been these past few months?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh, just overseas and across continents. You?"

Kaoru laughed. At first, Sora came off as quite cold to him, but she seemed pretty decent. "Oh, here and there. This is Hikaru and I'm Kaoru. We're-"

"The Hitachiin brothers," finished Elaina. "I know all about you. Your mum's quite the designer. She held a fashion show recently in Okinawa. Me and Natalia attended." Now that she was through yelling, Kyoya placed a slight English accent in her voice.

Natalia smiled warmly. "Actually, **I **went there to get an inspiration of some sorts. You see, I'm working on a novel and I wanted to base it off...well, I'm not sure yet!" She laughed. "Maybe you guys can help." Her accent was well-hidden, too.

"And **I **was looking for a new dress to wear to the Cannes Film Festival. Your mother had this adorable design, and I fell in love with it. I called her one day, and she said she would be delighted to design a similar one for me." Elaina clapped her hands together. "I've got it! Sister dear, you take Hikaru and I'll take Kaoru!"

Natalia cried and jumped up and down with joy. "Ooh, excellent plan, dear sister!"

Hikaru was dragged off by Natalia and Kaoru sat down with Elaina. Sora looked them over once. "I guess they're not going," she mumbled to Alexia.

"Guess not," the tall girl replied quietly. Unlike Sora, who probably picked up her accent from world traveling, Alexia had a tiny Italian accent, but hid it excellently. "They need to work out their pent-up anger."

Tamaki was flailing his arms around in excitement. "We must make haste! Our limo awaits, princess, for our fascinating tour of wonderful Tokyo!"

Sora put her sunglasses back on and smiled. "Well, if we're going on a tour, I need to wear something a little more appropriate." Taking a blue beach towel, she rose from the shaded table. "Riiko, fetch Cera. Alexia, make sure the twins are safe in **our **twins' hands."

Riiko bounced up from her seat. "Want to come with me, Honey?" she asked bashfully, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "We have a really nice ice cream parlor upstairs."

Honey looked up at Mori, squealing in delight. Mori silently nodded. "YAY! Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" His cries echoed as they ran back to the main lobby. Alexia smiled at the group before following them.

Sora hugged Haruhi gently. "It's great to see you, Haruhi. So who.." She gestured to the men remaining. "...are these handsome folk? Names, I mean."

Haruhi grimaced as Tamaki caught Sora in a bear hug and flung her around wildly. "My dearest niece! It is I, your uncle Tamaki!"

Haruhi sighed. "That's Tamaki Suou. Stop it, Senpai," she added darkly, for Sora appeared to be in danger of hitting the table, but she looked quite peaceful, as if she expected this from the King. "He's the president of the Host Club."

"The baka king, if you ask me," muttered Kyoya, who was writing in his clipboard. Tamaki abandoned Sora and went into depression mode near the pool's edge. 

Chuckling, Sora turned to Kyoya. "And you are..?"

"Kyoya Ootori," Haruhi said, ignoring Tamaki's frowns and pouts he was sending their way. "He's the vice president, and he manages all the finances and rental costs."

Alexia was back; when she sat on a wooden bench, she winked and gave Sora a thumb's up, which stood for, "Everything's okay."

"Ahhhh..." Sora tapped her chin. "The guy who's constantly on my cousin's ass about that debt." She laughed. Alexia joined in. Haruhi looked shocked and outraged.

"Who told you? How did you-"

"Find out?" Cera was walking gracefully over to them, Honey and Riiko clutching cones and their stuffed friends. "Well, we'll leave that for you to figure out." She threw Alexia a bill from the parlor. "Riiko decided to try every flavor, and Honey almost bit off the poor vender's hand."

She shrugged. "Remember you owe me twenty euros."

Sora shook her head slowly. "All debts will be paid later. Tour time right now!"

Tamaki leaped from his crouched position and hugged Sora and Haruhi at the same time, banging their heads together. "Splendid! Go get dressed, my darling niece, and meet us back here!" 

Riiko jumped onto Sora's back. "I'll help you find something to wear." 

"Wait." Sora was looking at Mori. "I don't know you, but...if memory serves well, you are Takashi Morinozuka. The stoic one," she added, grinning at Haruhi. "**This **one told me that you protect Honey although you are not obligated to." Haruhi blushed, embarrassed.

Mori nodded. "He is my cousin."

Sora smiled. "I think that's very sweet of you."

Mori's face crinkled as he softly smiled back.

"GO GET DRESSED!" screeched Tamaki.

Riiko covered her ears. "Ai, too much noise! Hurry, Sora!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sora came rushing back downstairs with Riiko. She wore a white baby doll shirt with a teal undershirt, dark blue jeans, and white ballerina flats. "My cousin inspired me," she announced grandly. Tamaki almost flung himself at her before Haruhi and Alexia forced him into the limo. Cera chuckled, and scooted in after them. Mori and Honey followed, then Riiko, then Kyoya.

Kyoya was stunned. These people were supposedly of royalty and prestige, yet they dressed very casual (but with expensive designers)! As if reading his mind, Sora slid in beside him and whispered, "We all like to be comfortable. In Italy, we prefer to walk rather than drive. If it's more than two miles, I drive myself, although my father disapproves." She laughed heartily. "'_Se vi guidate mai ancora dovunque...!'_" ('If you ever drive yourself anywhere again...!')

The Shadow King flinched slightly. No one, **no one, **ever read him, Kyoya Ootori, as easily as Sora read him just now. And he was startled to find he liked the way her Italian rolled off her tongue. But instead of losing his cool, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirked. "Well, if that is how you do it in Italy, I should inform you of here, and Ouran, for that matter." 

Mori looked over from watching Honey and Riiko chat animatedly. Finally, he may hear what Kyoya thought of Sora. Also, Mori noticed how beautiful Sora looked with her hair pulled back into a half ponytail with side-bangs. He folded his arms and listened. 

"In Ouran, only two things matter. 1: Lineage. I suppose you already have that, considering your royal blood. 2: Wealth. Since you already have the first, the second one doesn't affect you. I have read your backgrounds and old school records, and from what I gathered" He smirked. "You'll be competing for second place. I hold the rank at first."

Sora wasn't at all surprised the great Kyoya Ootori was technically spying on her, but she was wondering why. If she remembered all of Haruhi's letters, he never did anything unless he profited from it someway. Merits, Haruhi had called it. Well, what could Sora possibly have that Kyoya found interesting? Blackmail? Unless...but no, he'd have to really dig for that...

"Sora."

Mori was looking at them. Neither of the pair noticed how intense they were staring at each other. After seeing Sora inch closer to Kyoya, Mori decided to step in. "Tell us about your life in Italy. Mitsukuni and I plan to travel Europe after we graduate." 

Honey glanced up at Mori, beaming with pleasure. At last, his cousin would step from the shadows. If this continued, however, and Kyoya had finally fallen for someone, Mori and Kyoya could become rivals. _How exciting, _Honey thought. _I want Takashi to be happy. If it came to fighting for Sora's heart, he would put up an amazing battle, physically and emotionally._

"Well, I grew up in Genova, obviously. I...have two brothers, Yusuke and Chichiri. My mother and father, Nanami and Takimaru...are king and queen. Our people adore my parents almost as much as we love them. They hold festivals and balls in honor of them. We're so happy..."

Her look became distant, as if seeing the past. _Then all of it came crashing down._

"SORA-CHAN!"

She snapped her head up. Riiko was staring at her. "We're in Downtown Tokyo! SHIBUYA! It's so cool!"

Sora smiled and leaned back in her seat. Mori frowned. He should talk with her the moment they were alone.

By Sora, Kyoya was subconsciously planning the same idea. 

* * *

Tamaki knocked on the window separating the driver and themselves. "Kobayashi, slow down some and open the sunroof!" he commanded. "I want my precious niece Sora to breathe in Tokyo!"

"Yes, Tamaki-sama," came the reply. A whirring sound, and then the bright noon sky flooded the dark limo. Sora and Riiko laughed before standing to poke their heads out. Cera and Alexia rose as well.

"Ooh, look! The Shibuya crossing!"

"I just saw part of the Shibuya 109! I WANNA GO SHOPPING!"

"HEY! Look, it's that Hachiko dog! Everyone's around it!"

"OH MY GOSH, THAT IS THE MOST CUTEST PURSE!"

"Careful, Princess..."

"AH, CERULEAN TOWER!"

"TAKASHIMAYA TIMES SQUARE! WE HAVE TO GO THERE!"

"We must go to Dogen-zaka! They have, like, the best night clubs!"

"OMOTESANDO! SHOPPING!"

"RIIKO!"

Suddenly, Riiko's feet disappeared from view. Honey jumped up in alarm. "Takashi, grab her!"

Mori leaned forward and took hold of one of Riiko's tiny ankles. 

"OH NO, SORA!"

This time, Kyoya and Tamaki rose to grab Sora's waist. She was slipping onto the car roof. "Tamaki, pull her down," Kyoya ordered. But Sora kicked them away instead. 

"Sora, stop playing around!" shouted Haruhi as Sora pulled herself up onto the roof, laughing.

"Catch me if you can!"

"SORA-CHAN, NO!"

Riiko tried to grab her, but she jumped off the car roof and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. _Thank goodness she had taken those ballerina lessons when she was young. _

Cera yelled at Kobayashi, "Stop the limo!" The car came to a screeching halt. "Your Highness, come back here!"

Riiko groaned. "It's Elaina's 15th birthday all over again!"

"Yes, but this time, we have no idea where she's going," growled Alexia. _And he's not here to follow her, keep her safe..._

Grinning, Sora streaked through the crowds. Mori and Honey were after her in a second, followed closely by the rest of the gang. "UNCLE SAYS STOP RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Tamaki. Haruhi smacked her forehead in exasperation. 

The chase was on!

* * *

Eventually, Sora was out of Mori's and Honey's sight. Breathless, she entered an unknown building and climbed a few flights of stairs. When she reached the last step, she leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. Never had she had to **sprint **in order to get away from anyone chasing her. "You guys are good," she muttered to herself. "Now...where am I?" By taking a quick look around, Sora was able to deduce she had hid in a vacant building. The halls were empty, and a light sheet of dust covered the floor. Nothing moved, nothing breathed.

Perfect. She would wait for the others to find her. Looking out a filthy window, she could make out the street below. _Wow, I'm, like, 8 stories high. I wonder..._

She turned back to the wall. Hang on...Sora didn't see the door at the end. Maybe this was a factory or something, because the 8th floor couldn't just be a deserted hallway. Reaching for her cell phone to get a small amount of light, the princess walked to the hall's end.

Silently, Kyoya had slipped away from the group as they rounded yet another corner into an alley. He'd seen Sora escape into an abandoned tower, about 7 or 8 stories high. He decided to follow her into the building, at first to scold her for running from the group, then to make sure she wasn't hurt. He threw the second idea out as the back door squeaked open. Sora had run so fast, he highly doubted she would be hurt.

The first floor was the old reception area. Kyoya remembered this building well; four years ago, they were the center of the market business. Then the Suou empire came into power. AWM (Association of the Worlds' Markets) was forced to shut down and head out of Tokyo. Why did Sora choose this building? If she chose it at all? 

A small footstep echoed from upstairs. He was right on her tail. Quiet as a mouse, he crept up the stairs. _Sora, if Tamaki was here, I'm sure you'd rather deal with me alone. _Then came the sound of wood splintering, followed by a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Forgetting the fact that he was being sneaky (as per usual), Kyoya ran upstairs as fast as he could.

* * *

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

The door revealed, as Sora correctly assumed, an old abandoned factory. However, although knowing better, she stepped into the room...and onto the rotten piece of wood the factory owner had been too lazy to replace. Suddenly, the floor caved in, and a few seconds later, Sora found herself dangling about thirty feet above more machinery. "HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY HEL AHHH!" She descended an inch or so, and she knew that the wood wouldn't hold much longer, or that her hand would slip. "ANYBODY!"

_CRACK._

The wood broke off, but Sora felt something soft grab hold of her hand.

"You idiot."

Kyoya had come to her rescue. Kneeling on the stone part of the floor, he struggled to pull her up. _Hold..on..Sora... _Finally, as the wood gave way, Kyoya tugged hard and they collapsed onto the hard, cold stone floor, both gasping for air. 

Sora was the first to recover. "Sorry. I am so sorry, Kyoya. It was very kind of you to save me..."

Kyoya sat up, wiping his glasses with a white handkerchief. "You're Haruhi's guest. If she knew something had happened to you, and I had not budged to rescue you, she would never forgive me. Haruhi is..." He paused, looking for the right words. He refused to admit (to an outsider) that Haruhi had become as dear a friend as Tamaki. "A good asset to the Host Club. We profit from her." 

A scoff made him turn his head. "'A good asset?' But not a friend? My God...you're as heartless as they say."

"If I was heartless, I wouldn't have saved you."

"...You're right. Forgive me."

Standing, Kyoya waited for Sora to collect herself before asking, "Before you...forced us to chase after you, in the limo, you were saying something about your family. What was it you didn't want the rest of us knowing?"

Sora froze. How had he known? Possibly the look in her eyes, or the way she'd paused, gave her away. Either way, she was extremely reluctant to give away any information to a person, a **guy** nonetheless, who'd recently admitted he thought nothing more of Haruhi than a profit, a merit. Though he may have denied it, Sora was positive he wouldn't have come to her rescue even if Haruhi was here. "Nothing. Just...reminiscing."

"I see. When you're willing to tell me, please make it worthwhile."

_Worthwhile? _"Look, Kyoya. I just met all of you in one day, and you're expecting me to confess every single tiny little detail about my past?"

Kyoyalaughed quietly, almost inaudibly."Well, if that is what you wish..." He smirked and gestured to the stairs with his hand. "We take our leave."

"Hold on a second, buster. I came here to get away from you all..."

"Didn't work out for you, though."

"And I intend to keep it that way for an hour, at the least."

"Fine." He headed toward the door, strolling with an evil spring in his step. "I'll be sure to inform Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai of your whereabouts."

"KYOYA, HALT."

He revolved on the spot, thoroughly amused. 

"If you take one more step, I'll be forced..to...to...write all over every single wall at Ouran that...the Host Club is...oh, you got me. I've got nothing."

"Then let's go."

"No."

"Sora, don't be difficult."

"I refuse to move from this position."

Suddenly, Kyoya's face was no more than a few inches from hers. "Sora, you're beginning to behave quite like Tamaki. If I must remove you by force, I will."

Looking around for a means of escape, Sora stalled, her voice shaking from his close proximity. "Um, you have absolutely zero muscles on your body, as far as I can see, and, uh, I'm really very heavy..." His face inched closer slowly. "Um...and Haruhi would be furious with you if you hurt me in any way, as would Tamaki and Riiko and Alexia...and..."

Very gently, Kyoya's lips pressed against her own, coaxing her to move closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, when all of a sudden, she felt her feet being lifted into the air. "HEY!" she cried, but her voice was muffled by his mouth.

* * *

Kyoya smirked and pulled away as he held her against his chest. "If I must remove you by force, I will." Softly laughing, he carried her out the factory, ignoring her struggles to break free.

"KYOYA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR NIECE!"

Tamaki was livid when the two rounded the corner where the limo awaited. Several minutes ago, much to Sora's chagrin, Kyoya took her phone and called Haruhi, telling her to gather the other Hosts and wait by the limo, for he had found "the little runaway," while said runaway was arguing in the near background and demanding he give her the cell phone back. Honey grinned from ear to ear when Kyoya and Sora had appeared. He was carrying her bridal style (with her kicking and screaming for him to let go) and put her on her feet when Alexia and Tamaki growled their disapproval. 

Mori had been leaning against the limo when they came into view. Upon seeing Sora in Kyoya's arms, Mori imagined her the same way in his arms (minus the kicking and screaming), at the same time scowling slightly at the sight. Although she was having a fit, Sora looked too comfortable in Kyoya's arms, much to Mori's displeasure. 

He would win her if it came down to a fight.


	7. Chapter 5: Tranfer Student Mikage

Chapter 5: Transfer Student Mikage

"OH! MY DARLING NIECE! WHILST THOU BE COMING TO OURAN TOMORROW!"

Sora shrugged as she sipped her frappuccino. "I don't know. Maybe." She tugged her T-shirt down a little. The entire gang was dressed in T-shirts and jean shorts today. The hosts were wearing casual but expensive clothes, with the exception of Haruhi, who wore just what the other girls did.

Tamaki yelled in utter delight as Honey and Riiko clapped with enthusiasm. 

The Host Club had dropped by the Park Hyatt the day after Sora's little escape, because the King wanted to know if his "darling niece" wanted to attend school the next day. Alexia left to run errands for the princess, and the twins dragged the brothers to the nearest park, where Elaina insisted Kaoru work with her on an upcoming script, and Natalia wanted Hikaru's help with her novel. Both were overexcited when the girls said they would be introducing their mother's clothing line to Italy and Russia.

Honey had lunch prepared by his chefs in case Tamaki refused to leave. He and Mori were busy talking with Riiko, but Mori unexpectedly departed to sit by Sora. Haruhi and Cera remained by the two small but older students and discussed politics and law; Cera was determined to become a successful duchess of St. Petersburg, and Haruhi dreamed to be a lawyer. Kyoya sat away from the rest, writing in his notebook about God knows what.

"And Kyoya could help you to your classes that we may not have together!"

Kyoya looked up from his note-taking, eyebrows raised. "And if neither of us attend any classes with her?"

"Then we shall both escort her!"

Sora put her foot down on this. "I'm not a little girl! I can get around campus just fine, thank you!" It seems the bluntness ran in the family.

Tamaki fell into pout mode. Mori gently nudged Sora. "Would you like to have lunch now?" he asked, gesturing to the giant picnic basket near Honey. "Mitsukuni and I had our chefs prepare only the best."

Sora smiled at Mori. "Sure. Thanks, Mori." He picked up the basket and the other followed him out into the courtyard. They settled around a large table underneath a big umbrella.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed ever slightly. All last night, he was researching why she'd responded to him when he tricked her into kissing him. Her reaction showed that she wanted more, but he didn't at all enjoy the kiss. He was shocked to find he wanted it to be real, instead of a scheme to get her to leave. This morning, he awoke early, the shadow of his dream taunting him like a bully. It consisted of his room, and a passionate moment with Sora...he later took a much needed cold shower. Why was it that of all the females in the world, this particular one made him squirm? No one, aside from his father, made Kyoya Ootori flinch. Why this girl?

Meanwhile, Mori was busy gazing at Sora almost dreamily while he ate. She was enjoying the Japanese food as much as Haruhi, who was savoring the rich flavor. Tamaki was almost dead with excitement as he witnessed both girls' reaction to the food. Riiko and Honey took it in turns to feed one another and their stuffed friends. Both sets of twins returned, with Kaoru and Natalia blushing furiously at something Hikaru and Elaina said. Kyoya was keeping an eye on Mori and Sora while he ate, at the same time watching Tamaki get jealous as Mori gave Haruhi his fruit. Cera sat next to Haruhi and munched on her bento. Alexia came back during dessert, and much to the Host Club's surprise, ate as much ice cream and cake as the loli-shota senior. 

Conversation began to drift along as the giant group ate outside. "Riiko-chan, when's your birthday?" asked Honey as he ate his own chocolate cake.

"In January. January 30th. Yours, Mitsukuni?"

Honey flushed at the sound of his name. "February 29th. I was born on a leap year."

"That's so cool, Mitsukuni!"

Haruhi, Cera and Alexia were discussing the recent tsunami in Thailand. "I feel sorry for all those people that lost their lives," said Haruhi as she sipped her soda.

"Yeah," agreed Cera. "In my hometown, we held a fund raiser of sorts and received almost 2 million euros in the effort. Our hearts went out to the surviving families."

"And all those who lost their loved ones in the disaster," sighed Alexia, remembering the sad days. "But we must not lose hope for the future. I'm sure the country will get onto its own two feet sooner rather than later."

Elaina and Hikaru broke the subtle conversation by cracking up at some inside joke. "And then," cried Elaina, "she ran headfirst into a pole and toppled back onto Nikolas Charkovski, a famous ice skater in Europe!"

Natalia blushed, shaking her head vigorously. "Stop it, Elaina! It's not very funny!"

Kaoru casually put his arm around Natalia's waist. "If it helps any, Hikaru always falls off the bed at night, hitting his head against the floor."

Hikaru yelped. "KAORU!"

Natalia giggled. "And Elaina never wore pajamas in her life. She sleeps in lingerie."

"NATY!"

Kyoya and Sora were discussing the upcoming Halloween festival. "In my opinion, All Hallow's Eve is one of my favorite holidays. For one day, you get to be something or someone you're not." She ate a bite of the strawberry cheesecake. "And you get to eat lots of candy!"

He chuckled quietly. "Well, I view Halloween as an excellent way to get new customers for the Host Club. The girls of Ouran Academy enjoy the ball and festival because we so actively participate." His flow of thought was interrupted by a smile from Sora.

"So Halloween is basically about profiting from the ladies and other merits?"

"Basically," he said mockingly. 

Mori grunted. "And how did you celebrate in Italy?"

Alexia leaned over to join in. "We trick-or-treated until Sora was bored, then we went to a Halloween party held at Riiko's mansion. I remember, once, Sora's tiger Raja scared half the guests when he made an appearance."

Tamaki goggled at Sora. "You have a pet tiger?"

Sora giggled and nodded. "We found him as a cub in India. His mother was shot and killed by poachers, so we took him in as our own. I don't think there's a tiger alive who is as well behaved as Raja. He never pounces on us or bites anyone, unless they have the intention to hurt us. He's so cute!"

Kyoya leaned back in his chair. "A pet tiger, you say? Interesting."

Tamaki rubbed his chin, pondering. "How big is your palace, Sora?"

"Mmmmmm, about three stories high, and it fills an acre of land. Surrounding the palazzo are seventeen acres of plains and hills, and around that, forests. We have a gigantic swimming pool inside and an Olympic-sized one outside. My wing consists of an arcade, a library, a computer room (she winked at Kyoya, which infuriated a silent Mori), a training room (she smiled at Mori, which infuriated a shocked Kyoya), my bedroom, a master bathroom, a sitting room, and a spa."

Mori smiled besides himself. Sora seemed to live a much better life than even the Ootoris', but she talked as if it bored her sometimes. "You seem to like sweets as much as Mitsukuni."

"Are you kidding? I have the sweetest tooth in Europe, my father tells me. I have an entire kitchen that makes my pastries, and another makes the candy, and **another **produces ice cream for me. I love the sweets."

Honey bounded over to her chair. "If you like sweets so much, why don't you join Takashi and me next Saturday? We'll go to the park, and have another picnic there, and then we can go to the bakery!" he exclaimed, sneaking a wink at Mori, who looked horror-struck.

Sora tilted her head to the side. "Sure!" she said, smiling. "I'd love to! Lexi, clear my schedule for next Saturday!"

Alexia stood, took Riiko's hand to make sure she got washed up, and proceeded to the lobby. Sora looked back at the others. Tamaki was thankfully fussing over Haruhi, who was gouging down ootoro. Cera and the other girls went to change for a swim in the pool. Honey bounced over to the twins to chat, Mori a step behind to prevent any mishaps. Which left...

"Kyoya."

He raised his eyes up from his notebook once more. "Yes?"

"You don't really regard me as your 'niece,' do you?"

"Like that idiot?" He jerked his head towards Tamaki, who was wiping an annoyed Haruhi's face. "I should think not."

Sora nodded. "Good. It's okay from Tamaki, but not from anyone else. Too overwhelming."

* * *

"And the prince arrives," muttered Sora as the sleek black limo pulled up in front of her hotel. Last night, he texted her to make sure she wore something very presentable to school the following day, since her uniform wasn't ready yet. She chose a blue-green polo over blue jeans and blue sandals with a French mani-pedi to go with. A bag was slung over her shoulder, and several books in her hands. Although pampered and spoiled, she could lift quite heavy stuff. 

The chauffeur opened the door for her. "To Ouran?" she cried happily, for Tamaki had a giant smile on his face.

"OUI!"

The limo pulled off onto the highway. Outside, it was a very pretty day. Sora began to hum to herself. "Tamaki, have you ever heard of _Beauty and the Beast_?"

The King nodded. "Yes, my mother told me the story when I was really young."

Sora smiled and begin to sing beautifully.

_Little town  
__It's a quiet village  
__Everyday  
__Like the one before  
__Little town  
__Full of little people  
__Waking up to say..._

_Bonjour!  
__Bonjour!  
__Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

Winking, she pointed out the window, across the street, to the bakery.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always  
__The same old bread and rolls to sell  
__Every morning, just the same  
__Since the morning that we came  
__To this poor, provincial town_

Tamaki smiled and laughed. "Oh, I remember my mother singing this song! Let's see..."

_Look, there she goes  
__That girl is strange, no question  
__Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
__Never part of any crowd  
__Since her head's up on some cloud  
__No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle_

Sora laughed. "Roll down the windows!" As they rolled down, Sora leaned her head out the windows. "_Bonjour_! Good day! How is your family?"

Tamaki followed suite. This was turning into quite a fun morning. None of the other hosts would do this with him. "_Bonjour_! Good day! How is your wife?" He dodged a pie thrown from the married man. Sora smiled at him, and somehow, they sang in harmony.

_Look, there she goes  
__That girl is so peculiar  
__I wonder if she's feeling well  
__With a dreamy far-off look  
__And her nose stuck in a book  
__What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

Sora glanced at her novel on top of her textbooks, _Phantom of the Opera. _She grinned and flipped open the pages. Singing softer, she gestured to Tamaki.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
__It's my favorite part because you'll see  
__Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
__But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three_

"Tamaki-sama," called the driver. "We've arrived."

* * *

Yuzuru Suou was doing paperwork when Tamaki and Sora entered his office. "Father," mumbled Tamaki. "The new transfer student is here."

Yuzuru looked up. His hair was darker than Tamaki's, but other than that, they looked alike. "Ah, Sora Mikage. Please have a seat." The look changed to contempt as he looked over at his son. "And that's superintendent to you. Leave us."

Tamaki looked shocked and outraged, but he obeyed. Sora crossed her arms. _Nothing like Tamaki._

Yuzuru smiled. "How is Japan so far, in your lovely eyes?"

Sora shrugged. "It's quite extraordinary. Nothing at all like I imagined."

Yuzuru withdrew a rose from his pot. "I see. Please, come to me if you need anything at all! If my son is bothering you, come talk to your..." He tugged her hand away from her chest. "Oh-ji-sa-ma. Yes, call me ojisama. I already have young Miss Fujioka calling me that." 

_I take back that last comment. _"Um, Mr. Suou, I need my schedule and where the Host Club is at." _I know Tamaki's eavesdropping. He'll be crushed if I call his father uncle._

He looked taken aback at her title for him, but continued to smile. "Your schedule is with my assistant, and they are in the Third Music Room. Surely my son already told you that?" he added, a shadow flickering on his face.

"No, Tamaki didn't say anything."

Yuzuru rose, a eerie aura surrounding him. Sora scooted her chair as far from his desk as humanly possible. "Tamaki..." he growled.

_I'd better warn him. _

Tamaki waited impatiently outside his father's office. Finally, after pacing back and forth for ten minutes, Sora closed the door after she left. "My sweet niece! What has my father told you? Did he touch you? WAIT, DON'T TELL ME!"

"Tamaki, stop it. I'm fine. Just tell me how to get to the Third Music Room from my..." She checked her schedule. "Japanese class, and I'll be fine."

The King blinked. "Oh. Come with me, darling cousin of Haruhi and sweet niece of mine. Mother and I will show you around the school. MOTHER!"

Kyoya rounded the corner, notebook in hand. He looked just as handsome in his uniform. He raised an eyebrow at Sora's casual wear. "Do you not know the meaning of rules, Sora?"

Sora approached him, her face dangerous yet smug. "Well, Kyoya, the superintendent told me that, until I can acquire a uniform, I can wear whatever I want." She grinned evilly. "Perhaps I can encourage him to lose the ugly dresses and allow the girls to wear shirts and skirts."

Kyoya smirked. "If you can convince the superintendent of that...I may just respect you." _Stop it, _a small voice in the back of his head told him. _Stop being so cold. This isn't you. You're just worried that you'll want to kiss her again. _

No, Kyoya fought back furiously. I do not want to be replaced as top of my class, or my father will never name me heir. 

_Or you like the smell of her body wash. Camomile and lavender...and the shape of her lips... _

"KYOYA!"

He snapped out of the argument in his head. "Yes, Sora?"

"I was just asking if you'll walk with me to my next class. You know, since we have most of our classes together." Tamaki was bouncing with excitement at her side. "Tamaki has most of your classes, and I have all of his, so shall we?" Tamaki wound his arm through hers, and Sora offered her left. 

Kyoya glared at her. What was she getting at? "I can walk myself, thank you," he replied as coldly as Tamaki was happy. "I'll walk with you," he gave in reluctantly, "but no more than that." Tamaki shrieked in delight and dragged Sora off. Calculating Sora's smile, he decided it was prettier than Haruhi's.

* * *

"And so, Italian culture is not so different than yours," Sora concluded, rolling up a map Tamaki passed to her under the desk. "As you may have already heard from Tamaki, the general European population greatly respects Japan and its inhabitants. Although France and Italy fight a lot," she added, which caused a wave of laughter, "we both have a great amount in common. Thank you." She bowed, and the class burst into applause.

Kyoya sat, his mouth slightly agape. Not even Tamaki, second place to him, could deliver a speech quite that well, and the idiot even helped her out by handing her maps and notes. She truly deserved to have first place..._No_, he reprimanded himself. _She would always be second place_. "That was a nicely delivered speech, _Mikage_," he teased discreetly.

She grinned as she took her seat between him and Tamaki, who was rolling around in his seat for the amazing speech. "Maybe I'll outdo you someday, _Ootori_."

_In your dreams. _"Maybe. Tamaki, straighten up. The teacher will scold you."

Sora smiled, and Kyoya couldn't tear his eyes away from her. _Dammit. Self-control, Kyoya. Self-control first, then words. _As soon as he gathered himself, he asked, "So will you be eating lunch with us? I'll have Haruhi join us, as well as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai."

Tamaki seemed to have calmed down. "Yes, we must introduce the school to Sora."

Sora rolled her eyes. At least he was cutting down on the niece bit in Ouran.

One of the students, a girl, turned in her chair. "Sora, where do you live in Italy?"

Sora turned away from Kyoya, whose gaze had become rather intense. "In Genova. My family rules the state there."

The class became very quiet. "Genova?" repeated the girl, whose name escaped Sora.

"Why, yes," Sora said slowly. "And we rule it..?"

"She's the princess of Italy?"

"We have an actual princess at Ouran?"

"Wait, I'm not the princess of **Italy**"

"Oh my goodness, we have a real-life princess in our class!"

"That is so cool, Sora!"

"Now, wait"

"Let's be friends!"

"What does the castle look like?"

"Is it all medieval and such?"

"With towers and turrets?"

Sora sighed. "Not this again...at the friggin' airport, everyone had a question for me..."

Kyoya walked up to the teacher's desk and quietly asked for a pass to the nurse. He felt a headache coming on from trying to keep his comments (and eyes) to himself. He glanced over at Sora, who was staring back at him. He jerked his head towards the door. _You can come if you want._ Grateful for his offer, she slipped out of her seat as the teacher tried to bring order to the class, and so they went unnoticed.

"Thank you," she whispered as they headed out the door.

"You're welcome," he muttered as she let him lead.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru waited for Haruhi to put up the good notes she took for them. Lunch and the others awaited them. Haruhi was frustrated that she couldn't enjoy her lunch by herself, but Sora and Kyoya made it worthwhile. The entire period, they sneaked peeks at one another, and if they got caught, one of them would bring up a new subject and the other would reply. Honey was doodling on his notebook after he finished eating, and Haruhi could make out the words "Riiko" and "kawaii." _So many crushes_, she thought to herself. _Speaking of..._

Mori was looking even more solemn than usual. Every now and then, a minuscule scowl would come up on his stoic face. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to notice his eyes traveled in-between Kyoya and Sora. Honey looked up from a tap on his shoulder, and Haruhi mouthed to him, "Does he like Sora?" 

Honey nodded and mouthed back, "A lot. He's jealous of Kyo-chan." 

Kaoru joined in the silent conversation. "If both Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai like Sora, then why don't they just date her?"

Hikaru and Tamaki were oblivious to all. They were discussing how they should dress up next Friday for Halloween. The day of the ball, they would wear suits, of course. Hikaru wanted to go with vampires, but Tamaki insisted on pirates. 

"I don't know," mouthed Honey. "Takashi is very shy. He could never ask Sora out." A lightbulb went off in his head. "But we could set them both up with dates."

Kaoru nodded. "We'll take care of the Shadow King, and Honey-senpai can talk to Mori-senpai."

"And me?" asked Haruhi quietly.

"You can inform Sora," Honey said quietly.

_Oh, great. I get the job that could end my life. Tamaki-senpai will not approve of this plan. _


	8. Chapter 6: All Hollow's Eve Ball

Chapter 6: All Hallow's Eve Ball

"Hmm, I dunno..." Hikaru and Kaoru were examining Sora with great interest. "This dress is way too puffy for someone as sophisticated as you."

She frowned as she turned in the 270 degree mirror. Like all other female students at Ouran, she was required to wear a yellow dress as a uniform. She had come to the conclusion that the dress was evil and called Hikaru and Kaoru, not to mention Riiko, for their opinions. The twins told Sora to come over to their mansion. Riiko came along as a treat (and advisor). Riiko was sitting on the bed, bouncing up and down, assuring her she looked "very kawaii." Sora figured she was spending too much time with the Haninozuka heir. _Good. At least someone finally doesn't think of Riiko as a little girl._ Kaoru was reluctant to say anything, but Hikaru voiced his opinion for him. "It looks hideous on you."

"Try twirling around in it some more," suggested Kaoru. "Maybe that would help."

Sora danced in front of the mirror. Even with a dress such as that one, she looked elegant and ball-ready. Hikaru sadly shook his head. "There's no getting around it. It's very ugly on Sora."

Riiko leaped gracefully off the bed and folded herself instead on the floor. "Sora-chan, (_too much time with Honey-senpai)_ maybe you can convince the superintendent to change the uniforms. Maybe he would listen to you. I mean, you can't cross-dress like Haru-chan (_way too much time with Honey-senpai_) since your bust is bigger than hers."

Oblivious to Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces at the word "bust," Sora begin to remove the dress from her body. She, like Haruhi, didn't see the huge line between guys and girls, but she wasn't entirely undressed with a camisole and panties (in her mind). "Good idea, Riiko. I'll talk to him tonight at the ball. By the way, are there any escorts at this ball? Because in Italy, every elite girl was escorted."

Kaoru shrugged. "Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai offered to take you, and we said we would wait for your answer." He sneaked a wink at Riiko behind Sora's back. They had told the girls about the set-up, and they agreed. Sora, Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori were the only ones oblivious to the plan.

Sora froze in her current task. Kyoya and Mori? _Kyoya __**and**__ Mori? KYOYA __**AND**__ MORI! _

Cera tied her hair up in an elegant bun as Alexia swept back her hair with combs. The All Hallow's Eve Ball was tonight, and the girls (apart from Haruhi) wanted to meet at the Park Hyatt by eight. However, that plan was probably down the drain since almost everyone wanted to have Sora show up last (to create a more dramatic effect).

Riiko and Sora were at the Hitachiins' place with their dresses and accessories. Haruhi and the twins were getting ready with Renge Houshakuji, the Host Club's manageress and a pretty girl to boot. They'd met her one afternoon at Ouran, when Sora invited the girls to tea in the Third Music Room. She had arrived on a platform in the middle of the room and was puzzled to see "such fine lovely ladies in a run-down place like this."

Alexia examined herself in the mirror as Cera stepped into her shoes. Tall and pretty, she donned a long black satin strapless Giorgio Armani with black pumps. Cera, as usual, was stunning. She wore a strapless knee-length snow-white dress by Dolce and Gabana, playing up the eyes. "Cera, don't hurt yourself in those shoes," Alexia remarked as Cera twisted and turned her white "hooker shoes," as Sora called them.

"Oh, Lexi, shut up. Your pumps could make you as tall as Mori."

Alexia smirked and turned to the silver-blond girl. "Mori-_senpai _is 6'3". I highly doubt I will come up to his chin."

"Sure, sure. Hey, did you know that Sora doesn't know about the plan yet? And the guys already told Mori and Kyoya that she liked them, just not at the same time."

"Get out."

"I'm serious! Mori sort of blushed when they said it, and the glare on Kyoya's glasses made it difficult to see his expression, but they both were smiling."

"So have they 'asked' yet?"

"They 'asked' through Riiko and Kaoru. I'm surprised they haven't already asked for real. So stupid of them. She's gonna go with Mori first, anyway."

"I dunno. Kyoya seems the better match for her. Smart, witty, and calm. Not too tall. Just what-"

Alexia broke off. Cera frowned slightly. "No matter," she said. "Wanna make it 100 euros?"

Cera smirked. "You're on."

* * *

Elaina and Natalia both wore contrasting, floor-trailing gowns by Armani, Elaina an electric blue, and Natalia an orange. The older twin had her hair in a French braid while the younger one did a half bun with the rest of her hair down. Their escorts would be Hikaru and Kaoru (in that order) and they wanted to "impress" the twins by showing off their slim bodies. Although Elaina knew that Hikaru liked Haruhi, she still asked him to come with her, and Natalia wanted to discuss more books with Kaoru, which seemed fine to him.

"Naty, can you grab those blue sandals for me?"

"Only if you get my orange ones."

They traded.

"So have the guys found out yet?"

"Mm, not sure. I'm getting the feeling Riiko and the others have already 'asked' Sora."

"So who do you think will go first?"

"Not sure."

"How much?"

"Cera and Alexia are doing 100, more than likely, so we'll do..."

"How about 200? Heightens the anticipation."

"Done deal, sister dear. Kyoya's better than Mori."

"You're going down, dear sister."

Just then, Haruhi stepped out from behind a screen. Since the school had no idea Haruhi was a girl, she had to wear a black tuxedo just like the rest of the guys. "You guys, are you finally ready? The limo's on the way," she added, pointing to her blinking cell phone.

Elaina nodded. "Yes, we are. What do you think of the outcome, Haruhi?"

She shrugged. "Whatever Sora decides, although Mori-senpai would be better, since Tamaki-senpai's going to think of Sora as his niece, which means that Kyoya-senpai would be the 'aunt.'"

Natalia giggled at Haruhi's blunt response. "Have you even told Sora yet?" she asked.

Haruhi shook her head as she tied her shoes. "No, I think I'll wait till she sees the two of them."

* * *

Riiko clapped when Sora left the master bathroom. She wore a cute periwinkle blue floor-length spaghetti dress by Dior with matching open-toed heels, held on by a single satin ribbon. Her hair was down, and Riiko had taken the task of adding a few bouncy curls here and there. "OOH, SORA-CHAN, YOU LOOK SO HEAVENLY!"

Sora examined Riiko. She wore a pink halter dress from Hikaru and Kaoru's mother's latest collection tied behind the neck. Pink velvet trimmed the hem and she wore cute pink heels with a ribbon at the end. Her hair was too short to do anything with it, so she made it shiny. "And you look so kawaii!" she exclaimed.

Riiko grinned. "So...have you decided?"

"On what?" Sora asked absentmindedly as she turned in front of her mirror.

"On whether or not you wish Kyoya or Takashi to escort you."

Sora shrugged. "I was thinking hard, and came to the solution of both."

Riiko snorted. "You can't have both, Sora-chan! That's very unladylike."

"Who cares?"

"Mori and Kyoya."

Sora sat on the bed, disgruntled. "I dunno, Riiko," she sighed. "I hate choosing between the two of them." An idea popped into her head. "How about Tamaki escorts me, and I choose neither? That way, he can give me some ideas."

Riiko gasped before applauding. If anyone could convince Tamaki that either of the guys were good for her, it was Sora. "That's a wonderful idea, Sora-chan!"

"And you, Riiko? Who's taking you?"

The small senior blushed. "Mitsukuni."

"SO KAWAII!" Sora mocked Riiko's cry.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the room. Like Haruhi, they wore black tuxedos. Hikaru held out his arm to Riiko. "Shall we?" he mocked Tamaki's grandeur. 

Kaoru held out his arm to Sora. "We shall," Sora laughed.

* * *

A lot of the students and their parents already filled the grand hall. Several chandeliers hung above their heads, black and orange streamers and ribbons rippling from them. An orchestra was playing softly in the background. Tamaki and Kyoya were greeting the guests at the doors, very snazzy in their own black tuxes. Honey was by the snack table, wearing a white tuxedo and delivering small slices of cake to the surrounding girls. Mori was dancing with one of his regulars at the Host Club, looking suave in a white tux as well. Suddenly, a shout was heard. 

"HARUHI, YOU LOOK STUNNING IN THAT TUX!" Tamaki was grinning and quivering with delight. Kyoya pushed the frame of his glasses up his nose. 

Honey and Mori went to greet her and the twins. Elaina and Natalia both looked gorgeous in gowns, and Tamaki secretly hoped it would distract Hikaru from Haruhi (yes, Tamaki's self-aware. Deal with it). "Hey," breathed Elaina. "We had to run up the stairs. A couple of seniors were seriously eyeing us up. Ah, look, there's Cera and Alexia!"

The two tall girls were very extravagant in their own ways. Cera would forever in their eyes be a flirt, and Alexia was more sophisticated. "Took you two long enough," Natalia said, rushing up the stairs with Elaina to meet them. "Where's the lady-in-waiting?" she added, dropping her voice to a whisper.

Cera grinned. "The other twins are outside, debating on if Kaoru should escort her inside, or if she should come in alone. Either way, both Mori and Kyoya will get very upset."

"CERA! ALEXIA! ELAINA! NATALIA!" Riiko came rushing up the stairs, both arms flailing. "You guys look good!" She came to a halt in front of Honey. "And you, Mitsukuni...you look very handsome." Both the small seniors blushed. 

Alexia smiled before turning back to Cera. "And the guys are where?"

Hikaru and Kaoru strolled up the stairs, a wicked expression on both grinning faces. "Sora has a little situation outside," Hikaru muttered to Cera. "And she'll be escorted by a handsome devil."

Kaoru sniggered. "Oh yes. A handsome devil, indeed." 

Mori turned to Honey and Riiko, who still blushed madly. "Riiko, where is Sora?"

Riiko stuttered. "Uh, I think, um, she'll come in soon, ehh..." She stole a glace at Cera, who was now smiling as devilishly as the twins. "Yes, she's coming right now."

Kyoya turned away from Tamaki's chatter about the fine material Alexia's dress consisted of. "Is she still outside..." He looked coldly at the Hitachiins, who paled and cowered behind Cera. "With no one to assist her?"

Cera smiled even wider. "No, here she comes."

Everyone turned simultaneously.

A staggered-looking Nekozawa escorted Sora up the stairs. Tamaki yelled in utter delight, the girls smiled, Honey and the twins gushed over her dress, and...Mori and Kyoya stood flabbergasted, speechless. Sora smiled warmly at Nekozawa, who for once wasn't in costume. His blonde hair fell down onto his shoulders, and he blinked a few times before stepping into the shadows. Sora turned to Riiko, who grinned. "Hikaru and Kaoru left me outside, saying that Nekozawa would escort me to the door, and that Tamaki would be escorting me the rest of the night...?" 

"Sounds like a good plan." Riiko sneaked a sly wink at Cera, who chuckled.

Tamaki gapped at Sora, who was idly looking around. "The seniors decorated this year, huh?" She looked at Mori and Honey. "You guys did a fabulous job." She smiled. Mori blushed slightly.

Cera pulled on one of Sora's elaborate curls. "So...let's hit it." She and Sora led the way onto the dance floor. The Host Club (with the exception of Honey and Haruhi) remained rooted to the spot.

* * *

_Boys and girls of every age  
__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
__Come with us and you will see  
__This, our town of Halloween  
__This is Halloween  
__This is Halloween  
__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
__This is Halloween  
__Everybody make a scene  
__Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
__It's our town, everybody scream  
__In this town of Halloween_

At first, only Tamaki and the girls danced. Cera and Sora were the attention hoggers, and boys couldn't keep their eyes off them. Riiko and Honey finally danced together; they spun so wildly, fellow dancers jumped out of the way. Natalia asked Kaoru to dance with her, and he obliged. Elaina and Hikaru did a jig or two, and Haruhi took it in turns to dance with the girls.

When a slow song picked up, Kyoya bowed to Sora. "May I have this dance?" he asked, causing fangirls of the Host Club to squeal in delight. Sora nodded, smiling. "Sure."

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
__For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_  
_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
__Melodies of life, love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just way  
__We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
__And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
__Let them ring out loud, till they unfold_

Kyoya smirked as they slowly revolved on the spot. "So, you resemble the princess you have been trying to hide." _The closest to a compliment you will catch me saying in company. Alone, that's a different story..._

Sora glanced up at him. "Saw through my façade, have you?"

"If that's what you wish to call it. How you wish to live your life. Not as royalty, but as someone barely noticed. By the way, many would kill to have your position...at the moment, as well."

"Wait. Are you saying that girls actually find you cool and not heartless?"

_Ouch. _"I'm merely suggesting that most sensible women would throw themselves at me the first chance they get."

_In my dearest memories  
__I see you reaching out to me  
__Though you're gone  
__I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past  
__Joining yours and mine  
__Adding up the layers of harmony  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life  
__To the sky beyond the flying breeze, forever and beyond_

"Oh, they'd throw themselves at you, now? Wow. Ain't I a lucky girl?"

"Hmph. Lucky, indeed."

"I'm not insisting anything. But tell me...do **you** like the position you're in?"

"I don't understand you."

"The constant dangling of being named heir in your face...doesn't that bother you?"

"What about yourself? Is the dangling of being named heiress just as bothering?"

Sora looked away and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I didn't have a choice," she muttered. "I'm heiress, regardless of my wants."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You say you don't have a choice. Don't you have brothers and sisters? I recall you mentioning"

Sora hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I'm...the heiress, whether I like it or not. I'm sort of an only child."

"Then you're still the lucky girl. I would give anything to not have brothers."

"Don't say that," Sora suddenly whipped out. "Don't ever regret having siblings."

Thankfully the singer began again and they stopped talking and enjoyed the dance and music.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
__Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
__I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
__Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories  
__Do you remember loving me?  
__Was it fate  
__That brought us close  
__And now leaves me behind_?

_A voice from the past  
__Joining yours and mine  
__Adding up the layers of harmony  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life  
__To the sky beyond the flying breeze, forever and beyond_

_If I should leave  
__This lonely world behind  
__Your voice will still remember our melody  
__Now I know we'll carry on  
__Melodies of life  
__Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts  
__As long as we remember..._

Kyoya bowed once more as the song ended. "A very enchanting dance," he commented. "And a thrilling conversation, as well." He headed towards Tamaki and Haruhi. "Haruhi, a word please." She followed him out to the moonlit courtyard.

Haruhi sat down on a bench. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Haruhi..." He turned to face the school. "If it's the last thing I do...I must win Sora over Mori-senpai."

* * *

As Sora went to drink some punch (hopefully not spiked), Honey gracefully whirled across the dance floor with Riiko, to his cousin, who was watching the dancers move in time. "Takashi, go and ask her. She's getting a drink, and the next slow song, dance with her." The plan was going very smoothly.

Riiko agreed. "Go on," she encouraged him. "She won't turn you down, I'm sure of it. I think she really likes you, Takashi."

Mori blushed a second time that night but silently obeyed. If Riiko was sure, then he'd ask her. Thankfully, Cera and both sets of twins were boogeying down to an American band (CCR, he believed they were called) and their song, _I Put A Spell On You. _Tamaki was dancing with a fangirl, and he looked to be in his Prince mode. Alexia was dancing with a junior who looked very small compared to her. "Sora." Sora turned when she heard her name.

"Oh, Mori. I was just going to look for you. Do you wanna dance?"

Mori was taken aback, but he nodded. "I was about to ask the same of you."

She smiled. "Isn't that something?"

He casually took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. A new song was starting; another American singer (he supposed Honey got requests from the ladies and Sora's gang) began to issue from the sound system. 

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
__I will not let myself  
__Cause my heart so much misery  
__I will not break the way you did  
__You fell so hard  
__I've learned the hard way  
__To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
__I never stray __too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid_

Mori spun her around, and she laughed before being dipped by him. He was so cool, so graceful for being so tall. It must have come from the many hours of serving in the Host Club. "Mori, for a guy, you dance pretty well."

He shrugged. "We hold and attend a lot of dances and balls. The Halloween Ball is the biggest."

"I thought it was the All Hallows' Eve Ball?"

"To Europeans. To the Japanese, it's Halloween. We are not so formal of the holidays. Take Christmas, for example. While we use Santa Claus, you use St. Nicholas or Father Christmas."

"I see. Different cultures mean different sayings and names."

A comfortable silence. "Your Japanese is coming along good."

"I was born in the Niigata area, but since my father was royalty, we moved to Italy a few months after I was born."

"So you are half-Japanese, like Tamaki?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Well, a quarter Japanese. My mother..." She paused. "My mother's half-Japanese, half-French. In fact, my mother's half-sister is related to Tamaki's mother by marriage. When I found out about you guys, it really didn't bother me that Tamaki calls me his niece. We're sort of related, in a way. If it makes Tamaki happy, then I guess I'm happy, too." She laughed aloud. "Tamaki has confused feelings for Haruhi, and he would be horrified to hear that he is very distantly related to her."

Mori was in considerable awe. "Then you know how many languages?"

"Mmm, four. Italian was my first, then Japanese, then French, and finally English. I plan to take German or Spanish when I attend college. I'm so awesome for being multilingual. I could get any job I want, if I ever needed to work."

Surprisingly, Mori laughed. They were still dancing, but he wasn't really focusing on the music. Another song had started.

_All I am  
__All I'll be  
__Everything in this world  
__All that I'll ever be  
__Is in your eyes  
__Shining at me  
__When you smile I can feel  
__All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine  
__And a thousand sensations  
__Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you  
__For the rest of my life  
__You don't have to think twice  
__I will love you still  
__From the depths of my soul  
__It's beyond my control  
__I've waited so long to say this to you  
__If you're asking do I love you this much  
__I do_

_In my world  
__Before you  
__I lived outside my emotions  
__Didn't know where I was going  
__Till that day  
__I found you  
__How you opened my life  
__To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change  
__Still with all my heart  
__Till my dying day_

_I do cherish you  
__For the rest of my life  
__You don't have to think twice  
__I will love you still  
__From the depths of my soul  
__It's beyond my control  
__I've waited so long to say this to you  
__If you're asking do I love you this much  
__Yes, I do_

_If you're asking do I love you this much  
__I do_

Applause rang out as the song ended. Sora looked up at Mori. "Thanks, Mori. You're a good dancer, and a good listener, unlike someone I know. See you later." As she let go of his hand, her eyes raked the ballroom for the youngest Ootori son.

Mori stood still for three long seconds before moving towards Cera, who was taking a break from all the spotlight. "Hey there, big guy," she greeted him as he approached her. "You gonna hit the dance floor again?"

He shook his head. "No, but I need your help." Cera froze from taking a sip of her punch.

"I need to win Sora before Kyoya gets another chance."


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

To all my faithful readers...I am so sorry! For some reason, my story wasn't showing up. Also, some other fans have told me that my story is too long, so I need to split it into five parts. Don't worry, I'll have all the parts up as soon as I can.

hani-chan


End file.
